


Ship Shots!

by energy_not_included



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime), Fairy Tail, Miraculous Ladybug, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bakukirideku, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I hurt the children alot, I will add more as I get requests, I'm new, KiriDeku, M/M, Multi, Nalu - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, analogical - Freeform, bakudeku, kiribaku, klance, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energy_not_included/pseuds/energy_not_included
Summary: I know I'm new, but feel free to tell me a ship of My Hero Academia, Voltron, Sanders Sides and Fairy Tail (and some Darling in the FranXX if you got some) and I'll do my best to write some one shots! (I'll change the rating if needed)





	1. Requests!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Cross published on Wattpad under the same name

If you didn't read the description, this is a book for ships! Recommend a ship, the kind of oneshot you want, and setting, and I'll do my best to give you a good one!

_Example: Can you do (ship) going out to get ice-cream? I'd like if it was fluff, with maybe some angst twisted in!_

Disclaimer: I won't be doing smut or lemons, just due to my own awkwardness about the subjects. Also you may notice the writing style change up every once in a while, that's just me figuring out what way of writing I prefer.


	2. An Oddity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from my good friend Dena!

**Bakushima, Fluff**

**3rd Person**

Kirishima wasn't a stranger to odd things, being, well, a boy with sharp, shark-like teeth, crimson eyes and an uncanny way of always being happy, he would say he was fairly used to the 'oddities.'

But not this one.

Of course you couldn't really blame him for this, no one could have ever expected this.

And by 'this' he obviously means Katsuki Bakugou, rudest, most bad tempered student at U.A high, with a soft smile gracing his features, a light blush tinting his cheeks, and his usually hard and angry eyes, turning ever softer, while the gentle glow of the moonlight seemed to make his face, usually adorned with a scowl, seem to glow, as he gazed into Kirishimas' eyes with what seemed like adoration.

Adoration? Impossible, this is the Katsuki Bakugou we're talking about, but yet..

If Kirishima were to be completely honest, he wouldn't have believed it unless he saw it.

But he was, with his very own eyes. And of course, Kirishima couldn't help but lean forward, as Bakugous' rough, calloused hand slipped into his. As the two came closer together, only one though came to Kirishimas' mind;

_I could get used to this_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Welp, theres that, and feel free to criticize me in the comments, I could honestly use some, I always love to improve!


	3. A Cold Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from my friend Theskycloud!! It's a rarepair, but I love it all the same!

** TodoBaku, Fluff **

**3rd Person**

It was a cold January morning, January 11th to be exact, and this day was a special day. Why?

Well, it was Shouto Todorokis' birthday, and Katsuki had absolutely _NO_ idea what to give him.

_An action figure? No._

_An Endeavor shirt? Definitely Not._

_UUUUUGH WHY IS THIS SO HARD!_

Katsuki started to ponder and pace, it was an old habit of his, he couldn't help it at this point. This had to be perfect! His boyfriends was the hottest, most pure, and perfect man around! It couldn't just be ANYTHING!!

Wait..what did Shouto say yesterday? Something about ice-cream?

_(flashback)_

_"Do we have any ice-cream?"_

_"No?? Why?"_

_"Oh. Just wondering.." Shouts replied, his face forming into the most heartbreaking pout Katsuki had ever seen._

_(flashback end)_

"I'VE GOT IT!"

 

Shouta walked into his shared apartment, it was a decent place, a small living room with a couch and flatscreen, one bedroom with a kingsize bed (It took forever for the boys to load THAT in here) a kitchen with a connecting bar, and a little doorway. There was just one thing missing.

_Where's my boyfriend???_

After a search of the apartment, Shouto concluded that Katsuki was indeed not there. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to watch some T.V. He had just started some Yuri!!! On Ice when the door slammed open with a crash.

Katsuki Bakugou was panting at the door with two bags in his hands. He had indeed ran all the way to the store to buy tubs of Shoutos' favorite ice-cream.

"Babe? What's that?" Shouts asked, as he got up and walked over to help with the load.

"Some of that stupid ice-cream you seem to like" Katsuki spat, seemingly angry, but the scowl didn't reach his eyes.

Shouto let out a small smile and gave Katsuki a peck of the cheek. (And if Katsuki became of blushing mess at that, he wouldn't say so).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK ANOTHER TRASHY STORY XDD Well, I hope it was decent enough to read anyway


	4. A Hand To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angstyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Extreme angst with some rape/non-con and blackmail implied, please do not read if you do not enjoy this! This was a request from trash_awaits (follower on Wattpad, check them out!)!

** BakuDeku, Angst **

**3rd Person**

Katsuki Bakugou slammed the door to the hospital open, panting. He had sprinted all the way here when he heard the news, he was sweaty, out of breath, and tired, but he refused not to come.

_"We found him."_

_"...what?"_

_"We found him; Izuku Midoriya, he's here."_

And indeed he was, but it wasn't the same Izuku as before, no, this Izuku was malnourished, dehydrated, with his cheeks hollow and his eyes dead as he trembled, whether from fear or the cold, Katsuki didn't know.

"I..Izuku?" He tried tentatively, he didn't want to scare the other boy, due to everything that had happened.

_"We're dating."_

_"What?"_

_"Me and Shouto got together!!"_

When Izuku slowly turned his head towards him, Katsuki felt nausea wrench his gut, Izuku was in even worse shape than he had originally thought.

_"He's here, but he's not in good shape"_

Looks like they weren't lying huh?

Katsuki was so stunned by relief (and maybe a little grief), that he didn't even notice when he had sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Don't ever do that to me again idiot!" He yelled, tears slipping onto Izukus shirt.

When Katsuki had started to doubt Izuku would respond, he felt thin, shaky arms slowly wrap around him and pull him close.

"..Izuku?"

And that's what did it, the dam broke. Izuku started wailing into Katsuki held him close, rubbing circles on his back as he slowly rocked them back and forth.

**_"Let's make a deal, Izuku, you date me, and your precious 'Kacchan' won't get hurt"_ **

**_"Don't cry, my little pet, remember, only I'm allowed to hurt you."_ **

**_"You're MINE, Izuku, and don't you ever forget that!"_ **

Katsuki swore the next time he saw Icy-Hot, he'd be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad! It's my very first angst but i didn't want to turn it down! I decided to give it a shot with a little encouraging from trash_awaits!


	5. A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is sad and goes to Lucy for help :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is angst in this one! If you don't enjoy please don't read! My brain requested this one XDD Also, I know there are a lot of these, but I couldn't resist!

** Nalu, Hurt/Comfort **

**3rd Person**

Natsu sat in the quiet of his little home, lightly swinging back and forth on his hammock. It was the middle of the night, the silver moonlight set a gentle glow within the room as it shone through the glass windows. Happy had fallen asleep on one of the lofts, Natsu could hear his gentle snores and even breath. But that wasn't why Natsu was awake right now.

**_"Monster!"_ **

**_"Stay Away from me!"_ **

**_"What Are You!?"_ **

It was supposed to be a quick mission with the rest of his team, they were only meant to dispose of a few villains and depart. Natsu had noticed that one of the buildings was going to fall on some pedestrians, so he had used some of his Dragon Slayer magic to burn the building away. Looking back on it, he knew it was probably the best course of action, but it seems the pedestrians didn't think so.

**_"You Freak!"_ **

**_"Stay away from my kids!"_ **

**_"Mommy, why is he so scary?"_ **

While this was happening, Natsu had almost gotten half the village killed with his own magic because he hadn't warned them or tried to evade them.

**_"Watch what you're doing doofus!"_ **

Okay, maybe he was a an idiot, but a monster?

**_"He almost killed us all!"_ **

Yeah, he guessed he could see that.

During his little reminiscence, Natsu hadn't realized he was at Lucy's window until he had knocked on it.

"Natsu!?!? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"

Lucy stood in her pajamas, a white tank top with some light pink shorts, with her arms crossed over her chest, she seemed agitated, but people who had known her long enough, like Natsu, could tell she was also genuinely concerned. Natsu couldn't help but gaze at her, her golden blonde hair flowed down in beautiful waves, and her chocolate brown eyes were warm and inviting. Instead of replying, Natsu slowly slipped into the room and sat on the bed.

"Natsu? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, deciding to sit on the bed next to him.

"A-Am I a monster?" Natsu choked out, salty tears blurring his vision.

_Wait! He couldn't cry! Crying was weak! He had to-_

He felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him, and a small, lithe body press against him in a hug.

"Lucy?"

"No Natsu, of course you're not! Why would you say that?" Lucy exclaimed, tears of her own making her eyes glassy.

_Crap, he made her cry, he should really leave._

"I didn't mean to make you cry Lucy! I just-" But as he slowly got up to leave, he was yanked back down onto the bed.

"Lucy?"

"Is this because of those villagers?"

"..yeah"

"Well don't listen to them! They don't know anything about who you really are! Natsu, you are a sweet, caring person who will die to protect those around him, and you almost have!"

As he lay there with Lucy curled up against him, he couldn't help but give a little chuckle;

"Alright Lucy, I won't"

"Good" Natsu heard Lucy's breath slowly even out, and noticed that his was too.

"G'night N'tsu" Lucy mumbled.

"Night, Lucy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longggggggggg, but I hoped you enjoyed it!


	6. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prequellll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to A Hand To Hold, I got a requestfor one, so I figured, why not? Also, Warning, there is Rape/Non-Con, and blackmail in this!

**Abusive Tododeku, Angst**

**3rd Person**

Izuku has problems in his life, everyone has at some, so it shouldn't be that odd right? It just seemed his life was always in a downward spiral, and yeah, maybe some things lifted it up, but Izuku couldn't help at look at the downfalls.

Like this one.

Izuku was sitting in a barren, cold room, with a small dust window in the highest corner butt-naked. He had assumed that this was some old ware-house when he had woke up. Besides the discared clothes at the other end of he room, the only thing close to clothing was the quirk repressing cuffs around his wrists. To say Izuku felt disgusting after what Todoroki did to him was an understatement. He felt vile, like every nook and cranny of his had been violated and abused (which it had). He was covered head to tow in hickies and bruises. It hurt, and he just wanted everything to end, the pain, and the fear.

If only Izuku hadn't agreed to the deal.

_"Izuku?"_

_"Yeah Shouto?"_

_"Can we talk?"_

If only Izuku hadn't pushed Kacchan away.

_"I like you Izuku, alot"_

_"I-I'm sorry Todoroki, I like someone else.."_

_"Is it Bakugou?"_

_"..."_

If only Izuku had ran away.

_"That's unacceptable, Izuku.."_

_"What?"_

If only Izuku had refused to go with him.

_"I wonder if you'd change you mind if Katsuki were to suddenly go missing.."_

_"...w-what?.."_

If only Izuku had squashed his stupid feelings

_"WAIT! ...Please...don't hurt Kacchan...I-I'll do anything..."_

_"Anything?"_

If only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My formatting tools are glitching, so this chapter wont look the same as the others, but I am going to fix it once my computer stops acting up!


	7. Train of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romantic trainz

**KiriDeku, Chance Meeting**

**3rd Person**

It was a pretty normal day for Izuku, his mothers delicious breakfast, the daily villain attack, and a cute, shark-toothed boy leaning on his shoulder asleep on the subway.

Wait, what?

Izuku snapped his head around to see the fallen tussle of black hair, and couldn't help but admire the cute face resting on his soldier. The mystery boy had on a relaxed expression, with his hair gently framing his light face, tinted rosey from the light heat of the fresh spring day. His pointy teeth were just visible through his plump pink lips, and his light breathing seemed rather soothing against the bustle of the train.

~~Izuku thought the boy was quite cute, to be honest~~

~~~~Izuku pondered whether or not to wake the boy up, but his heart decided it wouldn't let him because he just seemed so peaceful. it turns out he didn't need to wake the boy up though, for a bump in the tracks did that for him.

"H-huh?"

The boy sat up and looked around, before seeming to remember where he was. And then he noticed Izuku.

"A-Ah! I'm so sorry! Did I fall asleep on you!?"

"It's okay! I-I didn't mind!"

"Oh. Phew, I thought you might've been upset."

"No it's okay, really!"

"Okay! My names' Kirishima Eijirou! Sorry for falling asleep on you!"

Izuku couldn't help but blush ~~because gosh darn it he shouldn't be this adorable!~~

"My names' Izuku Midoriya, and it's okay, it didn't really bother me."

Kirishima let a bright blinding smile what could compete with the sun grace his features. Izuku gave an awkward smile back. The train slowed to a stop at a small station.

"Oh! This is my stop! It was nice meeting you Izuku!"

Kirishima waved as he left the train, and Izuku smiled back. Only later did he realize that Kirishima had used his given name

~~And saying he didn't blush at that would be a lie~~

~~~~


	8. Stranded

** Klance, Chance Meeting **

**3rd Person**

Lances day was just perfect. First he had been late for work, then he spilled coffee on himself, then his car broke down in the middle of nowhere.

At least he had a hot repairman.

As Lance watched the repairman go to work, he couldn't help but look over all his features. The man had on a uniform that showed off his muscled body. Even with the scar, he mans face was handsome, and had a sort of rebellious vibe to it. Even though the man had a mullet, it seemed to fit him so perfectly that Lance couldn't help but stare. Lance looked at the tag on the mans uniform.

_Keith, huh?_

"All done."

"Huh? Oh! Thanks."

"No problem."

"You know, I've always had a thing for men in uniform" Lance stated with a wink.

"Mhm" Keith stated with a sultry look. Keith reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Lance wondered if he was calling someone when suddenly the phone hit him in the chest.

"Huh?"

"Since you seem so interested, why don't you call me later?" He said with a suggestive tone. Lance couldn't help the blush that traveled down his neck. After adding his number to the phone, he slowly handed it back, brushing his hand against Keith's. He was about to get back in his car when Keith suddenly leaned in and whispered something in his ear that left Lance a blushing mess.

"I'll see you later then"

"U-Uh" Lance stuttered, his face cherry red.

As Keith drove off, Lance couldn't stop thinking about what Keith had said.

_"Have you ever seen a man out of uniform?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP that was something (not that I didn't enjoy it tho) If you enjoyed this, YAY I did something right! Also sorry it's so short, I've been getting headaches recently and was just able to force myself to write this.


	9. Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bittersweet (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request but I found this beautiful song and it was just one of those moments that you just HAVE to write it, you know? Also, there is angst and major character death, so if you can't handle that, please don't read.  
> (The song is Willow by Jasmine Thompson)

** KatsuDeku, Reuniting **

**3rd Person**

**_Down by the water, under the willow  
Sits a lone ranger, minding the willow_ **

_Katsuki sat under an old willow tree, gazing into the light blue sky._

**_He and his wife, Once lived happily_ **

**_Planted a seed, that grew through the reeds_ **

_Katsuki and Izuku stood by the stream looking at a small mound of dirt, fingers intertwined in a gentle, but reassuring hold._

_"Are you sure it's going to grow?"_

_"Of course 'Zuku! I planted it!"_

_"You're right Kacchan, but I can't wait"_

_Me neither, nerd._

****_**Summers and winters, through snowy Decembers**_  
 _ **Sat by the water close to the embers**_  
 _ **Missing out the lives that they once had before**_  


_The couple was walking through a park, hand in hand, on a warm spring day, when suddenly Izuku had started coughing._

_"'Zuku? You okay?"_

_"Y-yeah I just-" He was cut off by more coughing, as the coughing got worse, he fell to his knees._

_"Izuku!" Katsuki had caught him but;_

_"..izuku?"_

_Silence._ **  
**

__**I wouldn't leave you  
I would hold you  
When the last day comes  
What if you need me  
Won't you hold me  
On the last day  
Our last day**  


_Katsuki held Izukus' limp hand as he lay on the hospital bed, his breathing labored, and his face deathly pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He watched as the breathing got lighter and shallower until eventually,_

_It stopped._  
**_  
_ **

__**Mr and Mrs, dreamed of a willow  
Carving their names, into their willow  
If he had spoken, love would return  
Spoken inside, too soft to be heard  
Summers and winters, through snowy Decembers  
Sat by the water, remembering embers  
Missing out the lives that they once had before**  


_Katsuki ran his hand down the old heart shaped carving on the bark of the willow, it was a simple carving, but it meant the world to them._

_It was also right above Izukus' grave._

 

 ****__**Somewhere the timing will all come together  
The mishaps will turn into sunny Decembers  
The lovers will be able to find their willow**

Now, as Katsuki lay in his own hospital bed, he let the memories flood his mind, as the world slowly got darker and darker, until he woke up in the grassy meadow beneath their willow.

"Kacchan!"

Katsuki slowly turned around to see the one and only Izuku, but this wasn't the deathly ill Izuku that had died in his arms, no;

This was the young Izuku he had fallen in love with.

And as he intertwined his hands with him, he finally felt **_free._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this bittersweet, so sorry if it didn't turn out that great, but I hope you liked it anyways!


	10. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd get it out before Friday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not that great, it's my first poly.

_**BakuKiriDeku, Fluff** _

**3rd Person**

 Izuku believed he had led a pretty average life, he had good grades, he went to a nice highschool, had some amazing friends, and had an amazing mother. Of course, that wasn't including the two teenage males with wings that were cuddling up against him.

That's right, wings. You see, somehow Izuku had gained himself a pair of guardians, a devil and an angel to be exact 

Katsuki Bakugou was a handsome young devil with ash blonde hair, mischevious blood red eyes, and a temper that could match the overlord himself. He was also a huge dork who just wanted to be loved (though he'd never admit it)

Eijirou Kirishima was a sweet angel, with a bright, blinding smile, spiky red hair, sparkling crimson eyes, that were filled with friendship and curiosity, and an outgoing personality. But Izuku knew that if you hurt the angels friends, things would get murky real quick.

Now, Izuku was an average human being, with jade hair and shining emerald eyes that were always filled with wonder. His smile was sweet, and so was his personality. While others may shame him for all of his scars, he treasures each and every one, knowing he got them through saving someone else.

And despite how different they were, somehow the three had fallen madly in love.

It had all started a few years ago, Izuku was a young boy living in a dangerous town, so it was obvious that something was bound to go wrong.

But no one had expected the priceless gifts that came with the incident.

Izuku had been walking through the park at night, with the starts glittering in the sky, making patterns and designs that one could trace with their eyes, the park only being illuminated by the gentle silver glow of the moonlight. He had been distracted, a mistake on his part, and had allowed himself to get nabbed by a man in a hoodie. The man had clearly been drunk, and had started asking provocative things towards the teen, but try as he might, Izuku just couldn't get away.

Then arrived his saviours.

The two had chased the man off, before introducing themselves. As Izuku got to know them better, he had started growing fond, and confessed shortly later. Izuku always loved to look back on how it all happened.

"What are you thinkin' about Love?"

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the devil that was currently combing through his hair.

"Ah, not much, just remembering how this all happened"

"Yeah those memories are always fun to look back on" Eijirou had spoken softly, but the two had heard him perfectly. The guardians wrapped themselves tighter around their Izuku, remembering how close they were to losing him that day.

Looking back on it, the three knew that no matter the hardships, they wouldn't change a thing.

 


	11. A/N

I know; everyone hates these, but just hear me out

 

So, I'm starting a new story; and canceling Legends of Old (old one)

I'm already getting positive reviews for the idea of the new one, so I'm doing that now.

If you want to check it out, I'm going to put it up as soon as possible!


	12. Golden Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Tangled, let me know if you want a part two to this!

**KamiSero, Angst**

**3rd Person**

"Denki! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"MMMPH!"

"Ah."

As Sero whipped around, he felt something pierce his stomach. Looking down, he saw a silver blade, and his white shirt slowly crimson. As Kaminari's mother ripped the blade back out, Sero let out a grunt of pain before falling to the floor in a heap.

"Mmhmp!"

"See what you've done, Denki? You should have stayed here, after all, mother knows best, but ah well, I guess our little secret will die with him."

"Mm-Hmm!"

Denki felt tears prick the corner of his eyes as he saw the love of his life fall to the ground, while he was unable to do anything, only able to pull helplessly against the chains and yell against the cloth. He struggled even more when he mother came forward and started to drag him away by the chains. He shook, and eventually tho cloth fell off of his fact, so he yelled out;

"WAIT! Please! If you let me heal him, I promise, I'll go with you, I'll never fight, just _please_ , let me _save him_ "

His mother paused, seemingly pondering his offer, before undoing his chains. He immediately ran to Sero, and propped him against the wall. His mother proceeded to chain Sero to the bedpost.

"Just as a precaution, dearie."

As his mother left, Denki grabbed Sero's face in a gentle hold and pressed their foreheads together.

"Hanta, I'm so-so-so sorry, this is all my fault I-"

"Wait, Denki-"

He was cut off by a horrid cough.

"I promise, I'll fix this okay just-"

"Denki-"

"Just breathe for me okay? Just breathe-"

"Denki, I can't let you do this."

"But, I couldn't live with myself if I let you die.."

Denki's vision was in a blur, his face stained with tears, his voice rough and scratchy from crying but he didn't care, he couldn't just let Sero _**die**_.

"But..If you do.."

Sero was struggling, it was getting harder to breathe, and even harder to talk, but he had to say it, he wouldn't lose his Sunshine, not now, not ever.

"You'll die, Den,..and I....don't want to....lose...you.."

"Sero? Sero! Hold on please!"

Denki hastily starts to wrap his hair around Hanta's torso, he lightly sets his palm onto his torso as well, and starts to sing the incantation;

_"Flower gleam and glow-"_

"Denki, wait-"

_"Let your power shine-"_

Sero leans forward, halting Denki in frantic singing, before suddenly grabbing a shattered piece of glass, but before Kaminari can do anything, Hanta runs the glass across his hair, successfully chopping it off. As Denki watched the hair fall to the ground, he slowly looked up to see Sero giving him a small (painfully forced) smile, before falling back onto the ground.

"Wait Hanta! Why did you- Hanta?!? HANTA!"

Nothing.

 


	13. 'Til Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, but heres a wholesome chapter for y'all!

**KiriDeku, Fluff**

**1st Person**

March 14th, XXXX,

I met the sweetest boy today! He said his name was Izuku, he seemed a little nervous to speak to me at first, but we eventually warmed up to each other! We (quite literally) bumped into each other in the nearby coffee shop that my friend Bakugou works at, speaking of which, he seemed a bit calmer than usual, I wonder why? Anyways, I should probably stop rambling and get back to studying now,

Eiji, Out!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 1st, XXXX,

Today was April Fools Day! Kaminari, Mina, Sero, and I pulled the best prank on Bakugou today! He started yelling (like usual) but we all know he didn't mean anything by it! Izuku also stopped by again today! He's so sweet, he gave me some cookies he had baked at his house, I kinda wanna hang out with him more! I should probably sign off now, I promised Tetsutetsu we'd train together today!

Eiji, Out!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 23rd, XXXX,

It's been a while since I've written in this, hasn't it? I've just been so busy lately, and besides, these past few months have probably been the greatest of my life! Izuku started coming over more often, and I guess during that period of time I..fell for him? I'm not exactly sure, but whenever I see him I get this little flutter in my chest and I can feel the heat rise to my face, Kami kept saying I looked like a fire truck. I can't help it though, he's just such a nice person, he always makes sure to give you a welcome hug when you see him, and a farewell one when you part, and he's just too cute! The way his eyes shine when he talks about his idol, All Might, or the fact that when he smiles it seems like even the sun itself isn't that bright.

....I've got it bad, don't I?

Eiji, Out!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 3rd, XXXX,

I DID IT! I ASKED IZUKU OUT! I was so nervous! At first I was so scared he was going to say no, but when I finally decided to man up and ask, HE SAID YES! He told me after that he had also been planning on asking me, but he was too nervous to! So, we went to the movies to watch the new release of an All Might movie we both wanted to see, and can you guess who we ran into? BAKUGOU! WITH TODOROKI! Apparently they had been dating for a while now, which explains why Bakugou seemed calmer lately. We ended up going on a double date, which was nice, besides the fact that one of the waitresses started to flirt with Bakugou and Todoroki got a bit protective, which I though was quite adorable! Izuku also ended up falling asleep on my shoulder on our way home, but hey, I'm not complaining!

Eiji, Out!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 4th, XXXX,

Wow, I'm really falling behind on this thing aren't I? I've just been so busy lately, I haven't been able to keep track of a lot of things! Izuku recently moved in with me, and while some people have been saying that we're going too fast, I couldn't be happier! It may seem sudden, but, I know in my heart I want to spend the rest of my life with this man, his insecurities and all. I've been thinking about it, and, I'm going to propose to him soon, I know I will, no doubt about it, Izuku is the one for me, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him!

Eiji, Out!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 1st, XXXX,

HE SAID YES! I can't believe it! I'm so happy right now! The most perfect man in the world just agreed to marry me! We're both so excited! We've started a few plans for it, and we've already informed our family and friends! To say they were excited is an understatement, they were positively elated! I already know that I'm going to ask Kami to be my best man, we're best bros after all! Mina was ecstatic, she immediately came over and had me show her the ring, to which she squealed and hugged me like there was no tomorrow, but I don't blame her, I'm so happy! I probably won't be able to write in this for a while, due to all the planning we have to do, so until next time!

Eiji, Out!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. The Definition of Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ack! I've been falling behind! My Mac hates me and my phone only works so well, so sorry updates have been slow, but I'm trying to catch up! Please note that this takes place in middle school, and so has the middle school characters. This was requested by Jsimmons on Wattpad

**IzuMina Hurt/First** **Meetings**

 

**3rd Person**

  
Izuku released a defeated sigh and he rolled down his uniform sleeve, covering up the bruising caused from todays beating, gifted to him from the one and only Kacchan. It was his own fault, in some twisted messed up way. He had gotten in the way during class and had paid the price, as Kacchan put it.

He was walking down the city streets when he heard a crash and some jeering laughter emerge from the nearby alleyway. Curious, he made his way around the old dumpsters to a back corner of the area. He saw a group of five or so kids, all looking around his age, laughing and shoving around a cute fuchsia skinned girl with twisted yellow horns on top of fluffy pink hair. Her black and gold eyes shine in distress as she was shoved to the ground.

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

Ever word his Izuku's heart like a knife. How could they be so mean to such a sweet looking girl?

"You look disgusting!"

"You're nothing more the a slimy little alien!"

"S-Stop! Please leave me alone!"

"No way! This is too much fun!"

Fun?

"Hey, leave her alone"

"Eh?"

With a slow, menacing head turn, blue eyes locked with emerald as the boy let out a hideous laugh and sneered.

"What're you gonna do about it, wimp?"

**_Crash_ **

The boys lackeys looked on in surprise as the force of Izuku's fist cause the boy to barrel into a dumpster. Four angry faces turned to face him.

"Get them!"

Izuku snatched up the girl by the wrist before running as fast as he could down the streets, weaving through pedestrians in order to lose them. He pushed them behind a small building and both held their breath as the group sped by. Once he was sure they were gone he released the girl and collapsed onto his knees exhausted, bruised, and out of breath.

"Hey, uh.."

He looked up at the girl beside him, before his eyes widened and he shot up and profusely apologized for dragging her down the street at top speed.

"Woah woah woah, wait, slow down! It's okay! I just wanted to say, t-thank you...for, y'know, saving me back there.."

Izuku blinked owlishly at the girl. A girl just spoke to him! Willingly!

The girl giggled at his expression before extending a hand.

"My name's Mina Ashido! But you can call me Mina!"

"Uhh, m-my names Izuku Midoriya! It's nice to m-meet you!"

As they shook hands, they heard a loud voice boom from nearby.

"Mina?? Mina where'd you go?!?"

"I'm coming, Ei!"

She turned to him.

"Thank you again.."

She placed a chaste but sweet kiss to his cheek before running off towards her friend. Izuku held his cheek in awe and smiled wide.

As Mina trailed behind Eijirou, she cast a grateful and longing look over her shoulder.

_I hope to see you again someday soon, my hero._


	15. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!

**Analogical, Hurt/Comfort**  
**3rd person**

 

Virgil sat, his back pressed against the wall in a feeble attempt to ground himself against the storm in his head. Dark clouds dotted his vision as rain poured, pounding against the earth as if it were attempting to shatter it. Thunder boomed overhead, drowing out his desperate cries for help. The heavy wind whistled against his ears as he fell back, deafining him as his grip on calming reality slipped with the pressure. He dug his nails into his hand in an attempt to free himself, the pain causing white flashes to enter his vision, the sky turned crimson behind the darkening clouds. Blinded, he stumbled about, looking for any form of shelter to protect himself from the onslaught of the harsh storm. He called out as the storm washed him away, desperately grabbing on to anything in reach, just wishing that _someone would save him already-_

" _VIRGIL_!"

The storm stopped. The clouds receded as he felt the rain slow and dry up. There was no thunder, no wind, the only sounds were his hiccups as he looked up at his saviour.

".. Logan?.."

"Virgil, are you alright? You seemed to be in distress."

"U-Uh, yeah, I-I'm fine.."

Logan looked doubtful, before he gently took Virgil's hand, turning the palm to face up, revealing steadily bleeding cuts.

"You're wounded."

"I-It's nothing, I'm fine."

He snatched his hand away, grabbing into his wrist and holding it to his chest protectively. Logan frowned.

"Well, if you won't tell me the source of your distress at least let me clean your injuries."

Virgil frowned, before reluctantly taking Logan's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be led into the living area. Logan sat him down on the couch before retreating go get a medical kit. Virgil attempted to calm himself, his trembling dying down to a mere shake when Logan returned. He watched at Logan gently started to clean his wounds, wincing a bit at the sting. The silence was comforting as Logan finished up, wrapping a bandage around Virgil's hand.

"Now, Virgil, are you positive you don't want to reveal what's wrong?"

He nodded.

"Well, alright, but please know that I, alongside the rest of us, are always open to chat with. You know Patton would have our heads if anything were to happen  to any of us."

He chuckled softly, giving a small, rare smile to Logan, which Logan returned.

"Will you be alright on your own?"

He wanted to say yes, to nod his head and return to his room, but the thought of the storm caused him to hesitantly shake his head. Logan nodded, before setting up the couch to be slept on. As Logan headed to sleep on the chair, Virgil weakly grabbed his wrist in a silent plea for him to stay. Logan sighed and made himself comfortable besides Virgil, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head atop his own, before promptly falling asleep. Virgil sighed, and relaxed against Logan, falling asleep to the rising sun that took place of the storm, a small smile on his face.


	16. Crashing Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever

**Bakukirikami, Fantasy** **_AU_ **   
**3rd person**

The storm overhead roared as the waves crashed violently against the ship. The ship swayed and jerked with each mass of the salty ocean water. Denki had been attempting to shift the sail before a large wave hit the deck causing the ship to tilt heavily to the side. As the wave receded it dragged him with it. He fell a great height and hit the water with a painful crash. He could distantly hear his crewmates yelling that he had fallen overboard. He fought against the water but it turned out useless as the colossal waves just shoved him back under. Each attempt to swim to the top was weaker than the last, his muscles weakening with every wave. Soon he could fight no longer, and he watched the world fade away into oppressing darkness as his waterlogged clothes made him a dead weight, pulling him into the attacking waves.

He awoke a while later, his tired eyes squinting against the harsh sunlight. His clothes were caked in wet sand and so was his hair. He was just able to make out what seems to be like distant voices and two bleary forms in his line of sight. He could see their mouth moving, but he couldn't make out the words. He saw a red tail swish in and out of his vision before he felt his chest compress and water spurted out of his parted lips. Two sets of hands grabbed him and turned him over, one hand rubbing his back as he coughed up the salty water. His energy once again drained, he felt his body go limp once more, but this time he felt himself be lifted into a pair of arms. He soon fell into a deep slumber to the steady steps of his savior and the calm serenity of the area.

When he cracked his eyes open again it was dark, with the only light being the crackling fire a few feet away from him. He became aware of the surprisingly warm velvet cape draped over him, and the fact he was in dry bed clothing, his original outfit drying beside the fire. As his eyes adjusted, he saw his two heroes sat beside the fire. His shifting drew the attention of the red dragon hybrid, whose face lit up when their gazes locked.

"Hey! You're awake!"

He slowly sat up, and the red-haired man came over, the blonde barbarian glaring from his seat. Denki suddenly became very aware that the two were very tall, very built, and very much shirtless. The hybrids tail wagged back and forth happily, and he felt drawn to it.

"My name is Eijirou!" He extended a clawed hand happily, which Denki took hesitantly. The ash-blonde seemed to snarl slightly. He gulped inaudibly.

"That grumpy pants is Katsuki! We saw you on the beach and we wanted to help!" Denki blushed lightly as his cheeriness and smiled nervously.

"You have my gratitude then, Eijirou." He said softly. His voice seemed to snap the Katsuki's attention to him, to his confusion. 

"You're a townsman?" He said, stalking over.

"How did you-" He was cut off by Katsuki roughly grabbing him by his chin and tilting his face around as if scanning him.

"It's your accent, silly! You also talk in a very formal matter!" Eijirou chuckled. Katsuki huffed and plopped down beside him. Kaminari rubbed his assaulted chin tenderly.

"Most townsfolk are selfish bastards who hunt dragons for sport" Katsuki eyed him suspiciously.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry if I gave off the wrong impression by my speech. I would never want to harm anyone, you two have been very formidable." He said tenderly. Katsuki looked him up and down cautiously. He didn't  _seem_  too dangerous, but there was always the chance...

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get here?" Ejirou's voice cut into his thoughts. He looked over curiously.

"Ah. I was sent with a few men to look for more land to expand the colony upon, my parents were eager to send me since they would get all of my share of the money. We traveled for a bit before my, uh, ship was struck by the storm, my crew and I were unable to get to safety..." He replied, his fingers fiddling with the cape nervously. 

"Why wouldn't your parents give you any of your money?" Katsuki grumbled, annoyed.

He hesitantly raised his ungloved hands and revealed sparking electricity. This caught the two's attention, and Kirishima grabbed his hand excitedly. He protectively pulled it towards himself, then felt bad at the look on Eijirou's face.

"Ah, sorry...I'm just rather insecure about it.."

"But why? It's so cool!"

He stared. This was the first time he'd heard that. He slowly uncurled from his protective shell.

"Uh, my parents were fearful of me ever since it appeared. The town shunned me and some even tried to kill me. They said I was a freak of nature that should be executed immediately. I took the job to escape, but I wasn't able to leave until my parents made me agree to give them the money..." He sat there for a bit, before glancing up at the two men, only to find that they were staring at him. Kirishima's bottom lip quivered and tears sprung to his eyes and he lunged forward, giving Denki a bone-crushing hug. Denki's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's not fair! Just because you're different doesn't mean you should be treated like that!"

He froze, and his breath halted. Katsuki grumbled about 'killing those jerks' and Kaminari couldn't help but crack a small smile and hug Ejirou back. After a while of chatting, he yawned softly. The two glances at him and then each other before pulling him into the middle of their sleep mat, much to his surprise. They wrapped their arms around him and he couldn't help but feel safe in their warmth. He felt his eyes droop and he allowed them to shut, and relaxed as his breathing slowed to a peaceful pace, falling into a restful sleep.


End file.
